The Viper Assassin
by rockerbaby95
Summary: Randy Orton is a man who always get what he wants,when he wants it.But not this time around.Randy wants Lacey.Lacey Levesque is Triple H's oldest daughter.She used to love Randy but now that he is a playboy who only cares about himself, she HATES him Lacey wants nothing to do with Randy.Can the Viper get the Assassin's daughter or will she be a Viper Assassin?
1. The Princess

"It's either Drug Rehabilitation or jail. Which one do you chose, Lacey?"

I look up from my black painted fingernail to look at Judge Harris.

I know this judge very personally. He dealt with this almost every month. Judge Harris or as he lets me call him Gary, is an old man. He has a full head of gray hair and a full lip mustache. He reminded me of my grandfather and he also helped me out. Just like now.

"I don't know Gary. If we put her in jail, I won't get to see her for a year. If we put her in rehab, she can sign herself out." I push my natural black hair; I got from my mother, out of my brown/blue eyes. My eyes are weird, I can have my dad's chocolate brown eyes one day and the next they would be my mother's blue eyes. Or sometimes they are both, like today.

"Not if I give the center a court order stating they can't let her sign herself out early." He smiles down at me before walking over to his windows.

"So if I pick for her to be placed in a rehab, I can see her and she can't sign herself out?" I wanted to make sure that this could all happen. I can't go long without being near her.

"Yes that is if you pick that, which I know you will." He turns back around and looks at me with grandfatherly look.

"Is the place nice at least?"

"It's one of the centers run by Dr. Drew."

"That's all good but I want to know if it's nice enough for her." He frowns before picking up his phone. He makes a call and I zone it out. I don't really like being in other people's business when they leave mine alone.

"A secretary intern is going to take you to the center I would like her to go into. After you see it and make your final decision, Susan is going to bring you back here and we can talk more about it. Okay?" I nodded and watched as Susan walked into the room.

Susan is an uptight prissy bitch. She looks like one of those moms trying to relive their youth. Clad in a tight leopard mini skirt, a white blouse with 3 buttons undone and her red bra showing. Her platform red hooker heels clacked loudly against the floor. Her hair is a blonde mess trying to make it look like sex hair. Her makeup reminds me of a clown. Ya know the big red lips, bright blue eye shadow and rosy cheeks.

She glares down at me with her plain shit brown eyes. She hates me and I love annoying her.

I stand up and fix my clothes. I kinda needed to look a little professional today. I was meeting a judge.

I heard Susan scoff at what im wearing. I roll my eyes at her childish behavior and placed my fedora on my head.

I walk out before Susan and listen to my heels clacking. I dig my sunglasses out of my bag and place them over my eyes before taking out my cigarettes. I placed one in between my lips and walk past the doorman of the courthouse. I leaned into the flame of my ring lighter and inhaled the toxic smoke.

If only my dad can see me now.

I sit in the front seat of Susan's Lexus and slip off my Jimmy Coos. I placed my feet on the dashboard. I smirk when I hear her screechy voice yelling at me to get my _disgusting dirty feet_ off of her _baby_. It aint her baby, it's her boy toy's baby.

I put in my Cd I always carry it my bag and blast Rob Zombie's Living Dead Girl. I throw my finished cigarette out of the window before pulling my shoes back on. I jump out of the car once it came to a stop and wait for Susan to get her fake ass out of the car.

"Hello you must be Lacey Levesque." I turn to see Dr. Drew and some lady walking towards me.

"Yea I am."

"Let me show you our facility." I followed the doctor for an hour before deciding it's great for her.

"Thank you Dr. I will see you when I bring her."

"Yes I can't wait to meet her." I walk away from the good doctor and to the car.

I sit in there in silence; I didn't even want my music on. I pulled my cd out and placed it back in my bag. I walk back to Gary's office and sat in the chair I was just in.

"Well?"

"I want her in the rehab."

He nod and handed me the paperwork. I quickly read threw everything and signed where I needed to sign. I shook Gary's hand before walking back out of the courthouse. I walked down the stairs and got into my black Escalade my dad got me for my 16th birthday.

I drove through the streets of Manhattan. I drove to the penthouse towers in the lower east side of the city. I walked into the building and nodded to doorman, Bill.

Bill is a sweet old man. He was part of the American army in World War 2. He was in Germany saving all of the hostages. Bill always made sure I was okay every time I was here. He would even walk me to my car. And in turn I would give him a homemade meal at least once a day and any sweets I make that day.

"Im sorry Bill, I have nothing with me. It's been a busy day and it's not even lunch time yet." I sigh to him and he places a warm hand on my shoulder and tells me its okay. I smile and hug him before walking to the elevator.

I walk to room 3859 and unlocked the door.

"Ma!" I shouted while kicking the beer bottles out of my way.

"Hey Bambi!" I smile when my mother stumbles into the living room, clearly drunk.

I know im weird because im smiling happily at my drunk mother. But that how she always was. Well not always. Her drinking started around 2004. It was when she was dating Uncle Sean. And no im not calling him Uncle Sean because he was with my mother, he has been one of my father's best friend's. Uncle Sean was part of D-Generation X as X-Pac. It wasn't really all that different seeing them together, since my father was already with his then girlfriend but now wife, Stephanie.

My mother may be an alcoholic with depression issues but she is still my mother and I love her. She has never raised her hands or her voice to me. My father and her boyfriends, definitely but me, never.

Im her little Bambi and yes it is the name of the deer. It was one of my favorite movies when I was younger so it caught one when my Uncle Shawn called me that for the first time.

I like it, it's different and yeah some time strippers use it but it's a nickname I got from my family so it stays.

"Hi Momma." I hug her tightly and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Where have you been all day, Bambi?" I snuggle deeper into her embrace knowing this might be the last one for a long time.

"I was in a meeting with Judge Harris. Momma, I signed the papers." I look up into her soft blue eyes as she looks down at me. "Momma, I signed you into rehab."

I close my eyes and wait for her anger. But it never comes. I open my eyes to see her crying.

"Ive become a bad mother haven't I?" I violently shake my head.

"No Momma, you haven't. But all the drinking and your depression are scaring me. I want you to get better momma. I don't want what happened last year happen again."

She hugs me tighter whispering she would be a better mother to me.

"But mom you are a great mother. It just hurts me seeing you drinking all of the time. Momma last year you had to be rushed to the hospital because you cut your wrist. I can't lose you." I cry into her shoulder and hug her tighter as I sobbed.

"Bambi, I promise I will get better. No more drinking and no more cutting. I will go to the rehab. But I don't want you to live here alone. It's the city; it's too dangerous for you to be alone."

"I will go live with Daddy." I said looking up at her.

"Your father is on the road and I doubt the _Princess_ is gonna want you in _her_ house." I giggle at my mother's disdain at my stepmom.

"Daddy can't say no to me. I will stay with him on the road and every time you need me or I miss you, I will come and visit you at the center."

"Speaking of the center, where is it?"

"In Los Angles, I only saw the one here but Judge Harris and Dr. Drew wants you in the La one. Dr. Drew is pretty cool. He told me I could stay in the center every time I visit." I smile up at my mom and pull away from her.

I take a clear garbage bag and clean up the beer bottles. Momma joins me and cleans up the bottles in her room. I take the heavier stuff and pour it down the drain. I feel bad because its wasting momma's money but it's gonna help her. Once the penthouse was free of alcohol, I started dinner.

Momma could cook but I like it more than she does. It helps me relax and I can think clearly about things.

I put in my Avenged sevenfold's self-titled cd and blasted Afterlife. I danced around singing and cooking for about 2 hours.

I smiled when I place Mommas favorite meal in front of her, chicken Alfredo with angel hair pasta. I also placed homemade rolls on the island too. I sat next to her and joked around with Momma the entire time we ate.

After dinner Momma cleaned the dishes. I walked into my room and landed on my bed.

I looked around my white room with splashes of pink, blue and purple here and there. Im not a girly girl, it's just that I wanted the furniture because well they are mad freaking cool but then a gay guy started saying what else I should get and all of a sudden I have a girly but cool room. I started to like it after having it a year.

I sighed and got up off of my bed. I grab my robe and walked into mom's bathroom. I only have a bathtub and I wanted a shower today.

I took a quick shower and walked back into my room in my robe and a towel around my head.

I sat on the bed rise and pulled my phone off of my bed. I typed in the number I always call and waited till he answered.

"Hello." I smile at the gruff rough voice that flowed into my ears.

"Hi Daddy!" I hear my father's laugh and smile bigger.

"Hello princess, how was your day?"

"That's why I wanted to call you." I knew I sounded sad and I also knew that my dad heard it in my voice.

"What's wrong, Princess?" I sighed and explained everything to him.

"So since Momma is gonna go into rehab in LA and doesn't want me to stay here alone, do you think I can come stay with you on the road?" I look at the picture of my parents when they were together and prayed that my father lets me come on the road with him and not in Connecticut with Stephanie and my half-sisters. Not that I don't love my baby sisters because I do, it's their mother I can't stand. I mean she is nice to me now but before she was a bitch and was always mean and nasty to me. I can't really let go some of the shit she told me.

"Sure Princess you can come on road with me." I squeal loudly in my father's ear and I hear him laugh at me.

"Momma!" I kept yelling her name till she busted threw my door. "Daddy said I can go on the road with him." She sighs finally seeing that I was okay and not hurt before coming and sitting on my bed. I feel her brushing my hair before grabbing the phone from my hands and began talking to my father.

"Im not saying you are a bad father, Hunter. Im saying is, are you sure you can handle a 17 teen year old on the road with you. You know how she can get some times, I don't want you to realize half way into the tour you can't handle her." She stops talking and listened to my father. I smile as my mom plays with my hair. I always loved when people played with my hair. "I would send her to live with Kevin, if you couldn't handle her." I perked up and looked at my mother. "Well now she wants to see Kevin." I nodded my head happy I could see my Uncle again. She looks down at me and pulls the phone from her ear. "Your father is gonna come and get you since he is in Jersey now, then you are going to fly down to the next city which is Orlando. He is gonna take you on his day off to see your uncle."

I nodded and went to go play some music. I pressed play and let Avenged sevenfold's a little piece of heaven flow softly from my speakers.

I pull off my fuzzy slipper boots and crawl into my circle bed while my mother talks to my father. She pulls the blanket over my tiny body and handed me the dog my father gave me when I was born. It was a kinda large stuffed black dog, with a red collar, brown eyes and a black nose.

I named him Hunter after my dad; sue me I was 2 when I named him.

I bury my face in Hunter's soft fur and closed my eyes. I felt something touch my face.

"Goodnight Princess, I will see you tomorrow." I sigh and bury myself deeper into the covers. I always relaxed when I heard my dad's voice.

"Night Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Princess." I nod my head to my mom and she ends the calls after saying bye to my dad. She plugs in my phone and kisses my cheek. She walks out and into her room.

I lay awake and think that this was gonna be one of the last days im gonna have with my mom. I climbed out of my bed and grabbed Hunter. I walked across the hall and into my mom's room. The room was empty but I heard the water running in the bathroom.

I crawled under her black blankets and close my eyes. I bring Hunter to my face and lay like that till my mother walked out of the bathroom. I hear her pull on clothes before climbing into bed with me.

I look up at her with tears in my eyes.

"Im gonna miss you, Mommy." I cried to her and she brought me closer to her. I cuddled up to her and cried myself to sleep but before I completely passed out I told my mother I loved her.

"I love you too, Bambi." She kissed my forehead and I fell asleep in my mother's arms.

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY RANDY ORTON STORY! **

**I KNOW IT'S KINDA SLOW BUT GIVE ME A BREAK IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER…. **

**YOU GUYS CAN ALREADY SEE THAT YOUR GONNA SEE A LOT OF OLDER DIVAS AND WRESTLERS IN THIS STORY….. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT….**

**ALSO THE STORY TAKES PLACE DURING THE TRIPLE H AND RANDY ORTON FUED… THAT WAS IN 2009….. **

**CHYNA DIDN'T GO TO REHAB IN 2009… IT WAS 2008 THAT SHE WAS ON THE DR. DREW SHOW BUT YEA I CHANGED IT…. **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER…**

_**The link for the pictures for this story is gonna be on my profile! **_

**COMMENT/REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE/WHATEVER YOU PEOPLE DO! **


	2. I Will Always Love My Mother

I woke up dazed and confused for a second before I realized I was lying in Momma's bed. But Momma wasn't here. I heard voices coming from the front room.

Momma's voice and a very familiar male voice.

"Daddy!" I squealed while literally jumping out of bed.

I ran into the living room and tackled my father onto one of the chairs. He laughs and hugs me tight in his arms. I snuggle into my father's arms and lay my head on his large chest with my eyes closed. I feel one of his large hands playing with my hair as he talked with my mom.

"Im hungry, can we eat now?" I asked with my eyes closed. I was very happy being in my father's arms. I haven't seen him in almost 2 months.

"We have to wait for some people but you go ahead and get ready." My mom's voice was sweet and light.

This was kinda weird coming from a woman her size and who used to be on steroids. Yup before I was born my mother looked like a man, even after I was born. She stopped when she was pregnant but it was too late. Because she was on steroids in the beginning of her pregnancy it kinda fucked me up. You see im not the size im supposed to be, im supposed to be around 5'8-5'11. My mom is 5'10 while my dad is 6'4 and then there's me at a small 5'1. Im a midget because of the steroids, not my mom because she didn't know she was pregnant and once she knew, she stopped. I don't blame her, I like how I am. I like being 5'1 and 93 pounds. It makes me cute and lovable, you know to my family.

I jumped out of Daddy's arms and kiss the both of them on their cheeks before running into my bedroom.

I start the water for the bath and add my vanilla bubble bath. I ran into momma's room to get Hunter and placing him back on my bed. I walk to my closet and look at all of my choices. I threw underwear on my bed deicing I would pick out my outfit once im done with my bath.

It was a long but relaxing hour before I finally emerged from the bubbled water. I pull the drain and wrap my robe around me. A blue and purple towel goes around my head while another dries my legs and hands. I wipe off my face before walking to my sink to brush my teeth.

I stand in front of my closet again and deiced it was a lazy day. Well a lazy looking day. I get dress and debate whether or not I should put in my piercings. My dad hates them but my mom loves them. I don't want to hear them fight but I want them in. I put in my favorite gages and my belly ring before sitting down on the bed platform. I pull on my black UGG boots before pulling my beanie on over my wet hair.

I walk out of my room when I felt my phone vibrate. I saw I had a new message from my best friend Maria.

**When r u gonna be comin up here?**

_**Prob 2morrow, y is something rong?**_

**Yea my bff aint here, duh!**

_**Don't worry Bunny I will be there soon, n we can go shoppin!**_

**Yay! I need new boots anyways :P**

_**Yea bullshit, u got new boots 2 weeks ago**_

**Oh yea I did, opps. Well I need another color**

_**Whateva u say Bunny.**_

**Love ya Bambi.**

_**Love ya 2 Bunny**_

I send the last text just as I step off of the steps. I look up and saw my parents still in the living room whispering about something. Probably me. Mom trusts dad with me but she doesn't trust Stephanie or any of the other guys that aren't part of my huge family. She is very over protective of me, same with my dad. I have to tell them both when Im going out. Even when im in New York, I have to text my dad and tell him im going somewhere. Same with my mom when im with Dad. But how are we gonna do that now since Momma is gonna be in rehab and isn't allowed to use her cell.

I shrugged it off thinking that is what they were talking about and walked into the kitchen. I grab an apple from the fruit bowl and hop up onto the counter. I sat there munching on my apple while texting Uncle Shawn.

_**R u guys not here anymore?**_

**No we are here we just thought you would want a family day with you parents 1 more time before your mom leaves**

_**But u guys r my family 2**_

**Just be happy that your parents aren't fighting**

_**Y would they be fighting**_

**Do they need a reason? They always fight about something.**

_**So u r just gonna leave me here alone with 2 crazies?**_

**They are your parents.**

_**They r ur best friends.**_

**I have no claim to them**

_**Yes u do**_

**Oh yea how?**

_**Dx. :p**_

**Well shit, I guess I do but your claim is bigger than mine.**

_**U new my dad longer than I did**_

**Yea by only 2 months**

_**Still new him longer**_

"Who are you texting?" I look up and into my dad's soft and warm brown eyes. I smiled up at him and lay my head on his shoulder when he stood leaning against the counter near me.

"Uncle Shawn, we were fighting about who has a bigger claim on you."

"Did you win?"

"Nope cause he knew you longer." I smile up at him cheekily and went back to talking to my friends.

"Only by two months thou Princess."

"it is still longer." I felt a vibrate and I looked down to see I got a new text from Uncle Shawn.

**You mean more to him then I do.**

"Daddy is that true?" I showed him the text from his best friend and he looked down at me.

"Of course it is, you're my Princess. He is my best friend, yes but you're my daughter. My oldest daughter." I hug his large bicep and breathe in his comforting smell.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Momma looked sad and worn down. I knew this was one of the worst days of her life. But it is also the start of a new one.

"Yea Joanie, let's go." Daddy helps me off of the counter and I hold Mommas hand as we walk. This is gonna be the last time in a long time I would hold her hand.

We got into my truck, since Mom's car is an Audi r8 and is too small for dad to fit into.

I sat in the driver's seat while dad sits next to me and mom behind him. I plug in my phone and hand it to dad. He understands what I want and picks a song to play.

The guitar riffs for Kashmir by Led Zeppelin sounded through the car. I smiled happy we could listen to one of my favorite songs.

It was a half an hour drive from the penthouse to the botanic garden. Momma said she wanted to go there one more time before we go to the center.

I held Daddy's hand as I watched Momma walk around smell and picking some of the flowers.

"Momma is you ready to pick up Bam Bam and Bubba?" She nods and we walk back to the car but not before she puts a white Lily in my hat. I knew she put it in there because that was her favorite flower.

I get into the driver's seat and drive to the dog groomers. We get out and momma practically runs into the building for her _Babies!_

Dad leans against the side of the car with his arms crossed over his large chest. I stand next to him and I feel even more of a midget next to him. I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his arm. His unfolds his arms and places one around me. We stand there like that until Momma walks out with her two Chihuahuas in her hands.

Bam Bam and Bubba are adorable. They are gonna be coming with me on the road. I did not name them. The dog that belongs to me is actually at Uncle Kevin's house. The apartment building doesn't aloud big dogs and my dad gave me an all-white Serbian Husky. Her name is Shyia, I was the one who named her. I had her since she was a puppy but after 4 years she got too big. I had to give her to one of my Uncles until I moved out and into a house.

I can't wait to see my Shyia again. Maybe I can even take her with me.

"Daddy, can I take Shyia with us on the road?" He looks down at me before opening the door so mom can get into the backseat with her dogs.

"Maybe, let me talk to Vince." I nodded and got into the front seat again.

"Are you ready to go to the center now mom?" I look at her from the rearview mirror and I say tears flowing down her cheeks. I sigh heavily and pull out into traffic.

It doesn't take long for me to drive to the center. Dr. Drew was already standing outside since I had Dad call to tell them we are coming. I watched as dad helped mom out of the car and kept one hand on her lower back. I sigh and look down at my hands.

I always wanted to see that. To see my parents helping and showing their love for each other. But Dads married now and Moms going away. I kinda hated that this was the only time in the 17 years I have been alive that they showed affection towards each other. I slowly get out of the car and wipe my eyes dry, hoping no one saw but when I looked up, Dr. Drew caught my eye and gave me a sympathetic look. I looked down at my boots before walking to stand next to my mother.

"Hello Joanie, I am Doctor Drew. It's nice to meet you." I hold Bam Bam while mom shakes hands with the doctor. Dad introduces himself and shakes hand with Dr. Drew too. "Hello again Lacey."

"Hey Doc." I give him a small smile before cuddling Bam Bam closer to my face. I felt a hand rub my back and I lean into Momma's side knowing it was her seeing as she was the only one near me right now. Daddy and Dr. Drew went to go talk about something.

"Its okay, Bambi, im gonna get better. I promise you." I nod my head and cry into her black shirt. She holds me to her with one arm while Bubba is in the other. "I love you, Lacey."

I look up at my mom with tear falling from my brown eyes. "I love you too, Momma." She kisses my forehead before handing me Bubba. She walks over to Daddy and Dr. Drew.

I turn and place the dogs in their cages in the trunk. I close the trunk and sob quietly when I saw my parents hugging each other. They never did that when I was younger, it was always yelling. I only saw them hug once and that was on TV when Daddy won the world heavyweight title. That was the first and only time I ever saw them hug. And now that Momma is going away they hug.

"Just because they never really loved each other, doesn't mean they don't love you." I looked up and into the wise eyes of Dr. Drew. I knew he was right but I still felt like I was robbed of my little happy family when I was younger. I mean my sisters can get the happy loving parents, so why couldn't I. Why did I ever do wrong that made my parents hate each other.

I looked back down at my feet and tried to will the tears away. I can't keep crying over things that never going to happen.

I walk up to my parents with dry eyes. I hug my mom one last time before standing side by side with my dad and watch as Mom and the doc walk inside the building. I made sure I had my lily before climbing back into the truck. Dad gets in next to me and opened his mouth to say something but I turned on my music and blocked him out.

I drive home in a dazed. I couldn't even tell you what was playing. I walked into the building with a blank face holding Bam Bam in my arms. I knew Dad was behind me with Bubba but I paid him no mind.

I waved hi to Billy and kept walking. Billy knew what happened today and understood I was hurt.

The front door to the penthouse was unlocked by dad and out of instinct I look for any beer bottles on the floor. But there was none. No loud music coming from the weight room. No yummy smells coming from the kitchen. No yelling at the TV. Nothing just silence.

Emptiness.

Kinda like how I feel.

I place Bam Bam on the floor before walking past my dad. He tried to grab my arm but I moved away from him. I climb the steps to the second floor and looked inside of what used to be Momma's room. Her clothes weren't on the floor. The magazines weren't thrown anywhere. No bottles everywhere. Nothing.

Just a clean empty room, a room that my mother would never live in.

I saw something on her dresser. I walked over to it and saw a small gift box that had Bambi on it. I sit down on the bed and open the box. Lying in the black silk lining was a beautiful pink lily.

I hold it up to the light and start tearing when I saw _Bambi_ engraved into one of the petals. I place it back in its box and cover it softly. The walk to my bedroom was a short one but filled with so many memories of my mother.

I know for a fact she didn't die but it feels like it. My mom has always been next to me, no matter what. I always knew once I walked into this apartment, my mom would be there to greet me. She would be there to hug me, hold me but mostly she would be there to protect me.

The tears that fall off of my cheeks fall and hit the box with the necklace my mother gave.

I walk into my room and change in pjs. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and almost rip out my piercings when they don't come out. I fall onto my bed and curl up into a ball holding Hunter to me. I sob loudly and cry into my pillows. I felt something jump on my bed and lick my face. I crack my eyes open and looked up to see Bam Bam standing there looking down at me. I picked him up and climbed out of my bed. I grab my pack and lighter before walking back down stairs. I could hear dad talking to someone on the phone in the kitchen. I walked out and onto the balcony. I sat in one of the chairs with Bam Bam in my lap. I light my cigarette and inhaled the toxic smoke. I sighed out the smoke and ran my finger through BamBam's fur softly. I heard someone walk out onto the balcony. Thinking it was my father I went back to my cigarette ignoring him. But I knew it couldn't be my father when the person grabs my lighter.

"When did you get here, Uncle Shawn?"

"About 10 minutes ago. I saw ya come out here." I nodded and looked out to all of the large buildings and their beautiful lights.

"Is it wrong that I miss her?"

"No it would be wrong if ya didn't." I looked up at my uncle and smiled for the first time since I dropped my mom off.

"No matter what she does, I will always love my mom." I whispered in the night air. I felt someone else come out and I smiled when I saw my favorite uncle.

"Oh yea she would smile once ya walk out here. By the way why are ya out here, ya chew not smoke anymore."

"Shawn leave us." My Uncles booming voice sounded through the night. Uncle Shawn stubbed out his cigarette and practically ran into the penthouse. I sighed and looked up at my large uncle. "What's really bothering you?" he leans his elbows on the railing and looks over at me with his green eyes. He always knew me too well.

"For the first time since I was born, I saw my parents show some kind of affection. It could never happen when I was younger, only when my father belongs to another. I watched as my father held my mother in his arms like a lover would. I saw the love in their eyes but they couldn't do that when I was younger. Why couldn't they? Why couldn't I have a prefect family like all the other kids? What did I ever do to separate them? Why couldn't we be happy together?" I cried out to my uncle. He walks over to me and bends down in front of me.

"Because they weren't meant for each other. Do you think they wanted to hurt you? To hurt each other? Darling, things happen for a reason. We may not like the reason but we can't change it no matter how much we want shit to go our way." I wrap my arms around his tattooed neck. Bam Bam gets mad that he was squeezed between us so he barks at us and jumps outta my lap.

"I love you Uncle Mark." I looked up at my Uncle from my place on his shoulder.

"Love ya too Darling." I smiled at the Texan drawl and felt him kiss my forehead.

Uncle Mark stands with me in his arms. He walks us threw the apartment and up the stairs. He walks into my room and drops me on my bed. I giggle happily. Uncle Mark drops down and lies next to me. I turn my head and look at him.

"Is that how Gunner felt when you and his mom broke up?"

"Yea it was." He nodded his head and laid his head on his crossed arms that were behind his head. His green eyes close and I smile at the relaxed look on my uncle's face.

I mean of course I did have a crush on him, who the hell wouldn't. But then I grew out of it, especially when I met his son that is my age. I finally saw that Mark could not only be my father but is older than my father. He was always there for me when my father wasn't when I was on the road. Mark was the one who protected me on the road while him, Uncle Kevin, Uncle Shawn and Uncle Sean. But it was him I always ran too not my father. He was too busy either fighting with my mom or cheating on her with Stephanie. Mark was the one who held me when I first walked in on her going down on my father. I was four when I saw that, I was heartbroken. Yea they didn't have the best relationship but what kid wants to see her father with another woman?

I get up from my bed and put on some AC/DC. It's something I picked up from all the years I was with Mark. I crawl back into bed and went under the covers. I looked over at my uncle who I think is passed out.

"It's not nice to stare." He cracks open one eye and looks at me from the corner of it. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Can you stay here tonight?" He nods and moves up to lay down on the pillows after he takes off his boots. I grab his hand in mine and clutch Hunter to me with my other hand.

"Goodnight Darling."

I smiled softly at that Texan drawl and fall into a deep sleep dreaming about my mother.

**OK SO CHYNA IS IN REHAB NOW AND LACEY IS MISSING HER... **

**WHO IS HAPPY THAT SHAWN MICHAELS AND THE UNDERTAKER MADE AN APPEARANCE! **

**IM NOT SURE IF TRIPLE H CHEATED ON CHYNA BUT IN THIS STORY HE DID…. IT IS PART OF THE STORY AND IT IS ALSO A LITTLE REASON WHY LACEY HATES STEPHANIE SO MUCH….**

**COMMENT/ REVIEW/ SUBSCRIBE/ WHATEVASSSS YOU PEOPLE DO!**


	3. Losing grip on life

"Here Bambi."

My tired eyes snap open when I heard Uncle Shawn's voice. I look at the Dunkin Donuts cup in his hand. I glare up at him before grabbing the hot drink and taking a huge gulp. I sighed happily when I felt the warm French vanilla coffee go down my throat.

It was 5 in the morning. I was rudely woken up by Uncle Shawn jumping on my bed and pushing me and Uncle Mark off the bed. That was at 4 in the fucking morning. To say I am in a good mood would be a lie.

Me and Uncle Mark aren't talking to Uncle Shawn. In fact Uncle Mark is still glaring and him. I lean back in my seat and pull my Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie closer to the Jack tank top I wore under it. I mostly grabbed anything I thought matched before stumbling down the steps and out to the awaiting limo.

I drink my coffee quietly while texting Uncle Marks best friend, Glen Jacobs better known as Kane. He is my uncle too but im not as close to him as I am with Mark.

_**I think Taker is gonna kill Shawn**_

**Is he still pissed about this morning?**

I take a quick picture of Uncle Mark glaring at Uncle Shawn before sending it to Glen.

_**Wat do u think?**_

**Yeah he's still mad. **

_**Wat should I do?**_

**I have no idea.**

_**Well ur no help.**_

I put my phone back into my hoodie pocket when Daddy walked back over to us. He tells us it's time to get on the plane. So with a groan I get up. My dad grabs my carryon bag before grabbing my hand. I lean into his side as we walk.

"Excuse me but you can't go onto the plane with that drink." The hostess lady rips the drink from my hands and takes the tickets from my dad's hand. "Have a nice flight."

_How can I have a nice fucking flight when you took my coffee?_

"Daddy?" I look up at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"I will get you another cup once we land." I smile happy im gonna get my coffee.

I sit next to dad in the window seat while Uncle Mark and Uncle Shawn sit in front of us. They were still fighting so I bring my legs up and kick the back of both of their seat. They turn to look at me and I do a little finger wave before looking out the window.

I had my sunglasses over my eyes since the sun is finally coming up. I could see Uncle Mark already sleeping, Uncle Shawn was reading some book and Daddy was on his Blackberry checking emails.

I dug into my pocket before finding my IPhone and headphones. I plug my earphones in and look threw my music. I smile when I find the song I wanted. the beginning of Snow by Red Hot Chili Peppers was loud in my ears but was soothing to me. Anthony Kiedis's voice was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to a busy airport. I was lying in the strong arms of my father while my uncles carried the luggage. I snuggle closer to my father and close my eyes again when I felt him kiss my head.

"Where's my little Bambi- girl!" my eyes shot open when I heard the loud gruff voice of my uncle.

"Uncle Kevin!" I jump out of my father's arms and ran to my uncle. I jump into his arms and wrap my arms and legs around his large body.

"Hey Big Kev." Him and Dad do there hand shake thing while im still hanging onto him like a monkey. Uncle Kev says hi to my other uncles before walking out of the building with me in his arms.

I heard the screams before I saw them and the flashes of their cameras. My uncles and my father, 4 of the all-time greats kept walking. They would smile and wave but that's it.

I knew that they did this for me.

To them im more important than their jobs but sometimes with my dad I don't feel like it. I feel like he puts almost everything before me. I know it's wrong to feel this way because his job is very demanding but when he comes home, he goes right to Connecticut and I have to go there to see him. even before my sisters were born he would do that. I would watch as my uncles walked towards me but never my father. that's why im a little more closer to these three uncles then I am with my father.

"Hey I have a surprise for you." I look up at Big Daddy Cool and smile. I love when he surprises me.

"What is it?"

"Your surprise is not an it but a who." He smiles brightly before placing me on my feet. I spun when I heard a dog's bark. I smiled finally completely happy since I woke up this morning.

"Shyia!" I dropped to my knees and buried my face into my baby's soft pure white fur. I felt her wet nose on the base of my neck and I hugged her tighter. I missed my baby girl.

"Come on princess you and Shyia can lay and hang out once we get to your uncle's house. Oh and here is your coffee." I grabbed the offered cup before taking a big gulp.

I crawled into the third row with Shyia while all the men fight over who is where. Shyia placed her large head on my leg and I combed her fur with my fingers. This dog right here is my all-time best friend. She can feel my emotions and would always stay by my side. She protects me and no one else. I love this dog with all of my heart. I would be nothing without my dog.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

"Hey Bambi, time to get up." I crack open my eyes and looked up to the hazel eyes of Uncle Kev. Shyia picks up her head and barks at him angrily. She is grumpy when woken up. I climb out of the truck with Shyia. We follow Uncle Kev into the house.

"Hey look the sleeping beauties have risen!"

"Shut up Uncle Shawn!" I throw an apple at his head and run behind Uncle Mark when he was gonna throw it back at me. Uncle Mark laughs before picking me up from behind and placing me on the counter. Shyia sits next to his legs and look up at me. "Where's my baby's treats?" Uncle Kev hands me a box of her favorite treats and I take one out. I wave it in front of her face before throwing it up in the air. I watch as she jumps in the air and catches her threat. I clap for my baby before dropping down to the floor and hugging her again.

"Im amazed she can still do that perfectly."

"That's cause she is my dog and we Levesque do everything perfectly, aint that right Daddy?" We all laugh even though it's true.

My dad always taught me that the only way is the prefect way. Everything has to be perfect or else it's not right. I always hated that rule about my father. not everything I did was perfect so I would be scared to show him, but I guess I was an exception. He would never yell at me if I didn't get a 100 or even a passing grade on a test. But with wrestling every little thing has to be perfect. He used to train me but I had to stop training with him since he would yell at me for no reason. I asked Uncle Mark to train me instead, he surpisingly is a lot nicer than my dad.

Its around 1 in the morning. Everyone in the house has went to bed hours ago.

I couldn't sleep so I came out to the backyard. Well it isn't a backyard, it's the ocean.

I sat cross legged on the porch steps looking out to the ocean. Shyia was laying in the sand below me. she wasn't sleeping, just looking up at me with her blue eyes.

These past 3 days have been hectic for me,

First my mom gets arrested then I had to send her to rehab. My dad finally came to see me in New York only to take me away from my life there. I lose my mom but gain my father and uncles. Im gonna be on the road for more then 340 days out of the year. I wont see my mother and my dog. Im losing the two females I could always count on.

I feel like im lose my grip on my life.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks and fall into my lap. Shyia whimpers while I sob into my hands.

I jump when a blanket is wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up as Uncle Kev sat down next to me. I wipe away my tears as Uncle Kev looks out towards the ocean.

"I understand what your going through. If you want to go back to New York I will go live with you there."

I shake my head wildly at his comment.

"No I want to be with my dad, its just that…" I trailed off trying to think of a good way to put this.

"You want at least one thing to remind you of your life with your mom?" I nodded my head and sob loudly.

"Her dogs are the only thing I really have left. The WWE doesn't even mention her anymore. I feel if I go there, im mostly saying goodbye to my mom for who knows how long." He nods before we fall silent once more. "Am I doing the right thing?" I whisper to him.

"Does it feel right to you?" He looks down at me for a second before looking back at the ocean.

"Being with my father? yea it does." I look up at him and out of the corner of my eye I can see a shadow in the doorway. I knew it was my father by the built of the shadow the person makes.

"Then you are doing the right thing." I nod my head and look down at Shyia.

"Thanks Uncle Kev."

"No problem Bambi-Girl." He kisses the top of my head before walking into the house.

I wait a few mintues to see if he is gonna come out of the shadow but he never does. I stand and brush the sand off of my pjs. I grab the throw blanket and wrapped it around me again. Shyia stands and follows me into the house. I stop before I pass my father and look him in the eye.

"I don't care if Bubba and Bam Bam have to stay here; I want my dog with me. You and those doctors can take my mother from me but there is no way in hell im letting you take my dog." I walk pass him and walk up the stairs.

I climb into my bed and watch as Shyia climbs up next to me. I curl up into a ball and rest my head on her doggy chest.

I go to sleep with the thought of seeing my mother again.


	4. I Dont Believe He Has Changed

The next morning was quiet and very tense. I wouldn't even look my father in the eye. I was too scared at what I would see if I did.

Uncle Shawn would try and make a joke but nothing work. Also Uncle Mark is still mad at him. Uncle Kev would just look at my father then to me then back again. He has been doing this since I walked into the kitchen.

"Okay can someone please say something?" Uncle Shawn snapped at everyone. I get up and throw away the uneaten food on my plate and walk up stairs with Shyia following me.

I jump into a shower trying to wash away my depressive feelings. I can't get out of this depressing slump until I hear the words that I can keep Shyia with me. I slowly got out of the shower and looked up at my father's brown eyes as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. I took the robe from his hands and followed him back to my room.

I started to get dress as my father sat on my bed looking at his hands.

"Vince said to bring Shyia with you tonight. We want to see how Shyia reacts to everyone and how they react to her." I nodded my head as I pulled my shirt over my head.

I ran a comb through my wet hair and looked at my father from the corner of my eye. "What's wrong, Daddy?" I placed the comb down and climbed into my father's lap.

He sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around my tiny body. I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head before resting his chin where he just kissed. "I want you to be careful when we get to the arena. Randy isn't the same guy you remember and this fight between us is real. Don't trust him at all, okay Bambi?"

"Okay daddy." I nodded my head but I couldn't help but think.

Randy used to be the sweetest guys to me when I was younger. When he first came to work with my father I was only 11. He always made me feel important. I told him everything that ever happened with my family. Randy was the man that always made me smile. He was my first crush. He couldn't have changed that much. Could he?

I walked into the arena behind my father and Uncle Shawn. Uncle Mark walked next to me hold my right hand while I held Shyia's lease in my left hand.

I was still thinking about what Daddy said about Randy. I really wanted to talk to someone about it but I don't know who to ask. I need to ask someone that will tell me the truth.

I looked up at my uncle and stopped walking. Uncle Mark looks down at me confused.

"Uncle Mark, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Darling. What do you need to ask me?" He picked me up and placed me on one of the many crates in the hallway.

"Daddy told me before we came here that I can't trust Randy." I look down at my hands and I started to twist my fingers. "Why would he say that?"

I heard Uncle Mark sigh, "Randy has changed a lot in the past couple of years, Darling."

I look up at him and tilt my head. "Changed how?"

"He became his character. You know how to you im your Uncle Mark?" I nodded with a _well duh _look on my face. "But out in the ring im The Undertaker, the demon from death valley." He sighed again before looking at me with his green eyes. "To you he will always be your Randy, that sweet and loving 23 year old. And he was until he snapped. He became the Viper, an animal. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. I can already see that you don't believe me and im not going to make you. I know you well enough to know that once I stop talking you are going to find Randy and see who he really is now." He stepped back and placed me back on the ground. he pointed down the darkest hallway. The one he is usual in always. There has to be a dark hallway for my uncle in every arena we go to. "He is down that hallway, last door on the left. On the right is mine and the one before that is Kane's. im going to be in Vince's office with your father and Shawn if you need me." He kisses my forehead before steeping away from me once more and walking down the hallway Daddy and Uncle Shawn went down.

I look down at Shyia and pet her head. "Well girl, let's go see if Randy did really change."

I walk down the darkest hallway and past four unmarked doors before I saw a door on the right. It was black with a black sign with flames and the word KANE in the middle of the flames. _Okay now the next one should be Uncle Mark's_. and I was proven right when I saw the black sign with UNDERTAKER in white with his symbol in white above. I turned around and looked at the door that read RANDY ORTON. _This is it. im gonna see him again._

I smiled a little and knocked on the door. I took a step back when I heard a crash and a male voice yell out 'Fuck'.

The door was ripped open and I looked up hoping to see the blue eyes I always loved but was sadden when I saw green eyes instead. "Hey can I help you?" He smiled down at me and I smiled up at him.

"Is Randy here?" my voice was small and weak. Something Randy told me never to do because that makes people think they can walk all over you.

"Yea he is sweetheart, come inside. He is in the bathroom getting ready for the show." The nice man with those beautiful green eyes let me into the locker room. I giggle as he jumped back when Shyia pushed her nose against his hand. "Woah didn't know Vince lets big dogs anywhere near here."

"He usually doesn't." I smile at him and sit on one of the leather couches.

"So you know Randy?" I nod my head and pet Shyia. "Oh shit sorry. I forgot to tell you my name. Im Ted DeBiase." I shook his hand before going back to petting Shyia.

"I know your father and im Lacey."

"You know my dad?"

"Yea my father worked with him before your dad retired."

He smiled at me before talking again, "Then your dad must have worked here a long time. My father retired in 94."

"Yup my dad started in 92. A few months after I was born." I laughed as he made a face.

"Thanks for making me feel old."

"You're welcome but isn't Randy older?"

We laugh before a voice interrupts us, "Im not that old." I looked back and smile up at my first crush. He did change in looks that's for sure. I swear he became even hotter. But one thing really stood out and it wasn't his tattoos or his muscles.

"You shaved off all your hair?" I gasped out and Randy looks at me weirdly.

"Why do you look familiar? I would think that I would remember a sexy girl like you." He smirked and winked at me. I frowned at him in return.

"Randy please don't tell me that they are right." I looked at him sadly and I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Sweetheart im everything they said and more. why did you think I would be different with you? You are just some slut to fuck." He glared down at me and the tears finally fell from my eyes.

"Randy man, stop that bullshit." Ted said while reaching out towards me.

Randy frowns down at me and his eyes widen as he finally remembered who I am. "Princess, baby-girl I didn't know." He reach towards me and I jumped up.

"My father was right. I should have just stayed away from you." I ran out of the locker room and ran across the hall with Randy running after me. I slam and lock the door to Uncle Mark's locker room. I slide down the door and sob loudly in the empty locker room. I jumped when I heard and felt a fist bang on the door.

"Princess, I would have never said any of the stupid shit if I known it was you. You know that you are the only person that ever saw the real me. I remember when I would hold you in my arms while you cry your heart out when you father left you for Stephanie. You were the only girl I held in my arms and actually cared about your feelings. I never even held my sister when she cried. It was only you. You were the only girl to make me smile and laugh. I didn't have to act with you; I could joke and play around without any care. Do you really think I would forget that? Come on Princess, I know your father thinks im a bad guy and im fine with that but I can't live with myself if you think that about me."

I sigh and carefully unlock the door so it made no sound. I slowly got to my knees and opened the door. I look through the crack I made and smiled when I saw Randy in the same position as me. just like when I was younger. He smiles at me and opens his arms. I pull the door open the rest of the way and crash into his strong chest.

"Don't you worry; I will make up for all of the years I missed." I smiled when I felt him kiss the top of my head.

Even though im really happy right now, I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Something bad is going to happen.

And I don't know if I can handle it.


	5. He Did Change

After sitting there for a couple of minutes, Randy carried me into his locker room and kicked the door shut. He twirls around with me in his arms. I throw my head back and laugh happy that he remember one of my favorite things to do with him.

He falls back onto the couch with me in his lap and smiled as Shyia came up to him and licked his cheek. He wiped his cheek free of dog spit and rubbed her on her head.

"I see you finally got the husky you always wanted." Randy smiled down at me and I smiled back at him before tracing his tattoos.

"I see you finally got the sleeves you always wanted." Randy laughs as my light touches started to tickle.

"Hey do I finally know how the two of you know each other?" we look over at Ted who had Shyia in his lap. "Well?"

"Ive know Lacey since she was about 10 or 11 years old. She was this cute little girl that always had to have my attention on her." Randy reached up and pinched my cheek. I slap his hands away from my face and stick my tongue out at him. Randy tilted his head at me and I quickly shut my mouth. "Oh no, was that a piercing?" I shake my head quickly and jump off of Randy. But he is quicker and grabs me by my hips. "Does your daddy know about this little tongue piercing?" I look down and shake my head. "How long?"

"2 years." I mutter, still looking down at my boots.

"2 years and your father still doesn't know?" I look up at Randy and smirk at him.

"I don't wear if when he is near me. just like someone told me to do when I don't want someone to find something out."

"I did teach you how to hide almost everything." Randy stated while nodding his head. he smiles at me before pulling closer to him in a hug. "At least you remember something I taught you."

"I remember everything, Randy." I said while looking him in the eye.

I didn't know which one leaned closer first but one of us did. Our lips met in a harsh yet sweet kiss. I moaned when I felt Randy pull on my twisted lip ring with his teeth. I wrap my arms around his neck and scratch the skin there. He moans in my mouth and I smile into the kiss. Randy licks my bottom lip asking permission and I opened my mouth for him. We both moan as our tongues met in my mouth. I felt Randy's tongue twist around my tongue ring before he pulled his tongue back into his mouth. Not wanting the kiss to end, I follow his tongue with my own. Randy pulls me closer to him by my hips. I switch the way im sitting so I can straddle his hips. I break away from the kiss and look down only to see the sheer hunger in his blue eyes. I pushed on his chest and he laid his head on the arm rest behind him. He pulls me closer to him by the hand that was on the back of my neck. Our lips met once more before a throat cleared.

I and Randy look over my shoulder to see some guy I don't know standing there. He was on the smaller side of the wrestling business. He had brown hair and blue eyes. he wasn't that nice looking especially with the glare that was pointed at me. I raise an eye brow before looking back down at Randy.

"Cody stop your fucking glaring right now."

"Randy it isn't fair!" _Cody_ stomped his foot before crossing his arms and pouting at Randy.

I leaned down so I could whisper in Randy's ear, "Does he have a thing for you?" Randy nods his head in a short quick movement. I nod my head back at him and climb off of Randy. I look for Shyia but she was gone and so was Ted. I look at Cody, "Do you know where Ted went?" He just glares at me. I roll my eyes and walk out of the room. I got some satisfaction when I shoved my shoulder into his and he stumbled away from me. I looked at Cody over my shoulder and smirked, "By the way, he kisses a lot better in real life then he does in dreams." I wink at him and walk out leaving behind a smirking Randy and a shocked Cody.

After walking around for almost an hour, I finally found Ted and Shyia talking to Randy's best friend, John Cena. I walk towards the two wrestlers and jump onto the back of Ted.

"Hey Teddy! Hey Johnny!" I screamed in Ted's ear and John laughed at Ted's pain.

"Hey Lacey, I heard what you did to Cody in Randy's locker room." I smirked up at John and shrugged.

"Hey man did Orton also tell you about the hot make out session he had with her." it was now Ted's turn to smirk at John while I blushed and hid my face in Ted's neck.

"No he didn't. wow I thought he would tell his best friend about making out with a very good looking woman." John smiled at me and I punch his shoulder before walking away with Shyia following.

"Have fun with your new boy toy!" I turned around and did something my Uncle Steve taught me. I flipped the two of them my middle fingers before turning around and walking down hallway after hallway.

I finally found the one I was looking for and pushed Shyia away from the door. I opened it quietly and I covered my mouth to keep from crying out. Randy was in there with some black haired Asian woman. He was having sex with her without any care in the world. The woman looks over his shoulder at me and smirks before moaning loudly.

I shut the door and let the tears fall. I crash to the floor and Shyia places her head on my shoulder. I sob out loud as I heard the woman yell out Randy's name.

"Darling what wrong?" I looked up at my uncle and sob while holding out my arms to him. He bends down and picks me up. I wrap my arms and legs around him and sob into his shoulder. Uncle Mark sits down on his couch after shutting the door with me in his lap.

Once I was done crying, I explained everything that happened. He shakes his head and holds me closer.

"Im sorry that you had to go through all that only to get your heart broken by the truth. I knew that some part of you still loved him. I know it sucks since this is the first day you're here. If you want you can go stay with Kevin or even with Steve." I shake my head and whimper once more. "Im going be taking time off for my knee do you want to stay in Texas with me?" I nod my head and cry a little more. Uncle Mark places me on the couch and stands up. "Im gonna tell your father everything. If you need anything Glen is right next door, okay?" I nod my head and lay down. I curl up into a ball as a black leather jacket was placed over me. I bring Uncle Mark's jacket closer to me and close my eyes just as the door closed and the lock clicked.

I knew that something bad was going to happen but I didn't think it was going to the same day.

I just got my father and now I have to leave him once more because I got my heart broken by a jackass player who only cares about himself. Every laugh, every hug, every smile was a lie. He only did all of that to get into my pants. I can't believe I almost let him do that.

But the worst this is that I still love that jackass.


	6. Broken

I could feel someone eyes looking at me but I didn't look up. I knew it wasn't any of my uncles or my father since the person picked the lock. I can hear their breathing; it was kinda rough and ragged. I still didn't look up. Not even when the person walked closer to the couch I was on.

I laid there with my head on a leather cushion. My eyes were closed but tears still leaked out. My heart was hurting and I felt sick to my stomach. My head was pounding from all the crying I did and is still doing. But I would not move. I curl myself into a tighter ball as the person sat on the couch by my feet. I still didn't look at them, not wanting to see who I think is there.

Why couldn't he leave me alone? Why does he have to hurt me? What did I ever do to him?

A hand touched my jean cladded calf before running down to the top of my boots. The hands carefully but quickly took off both of my boots before making me straightening my legs. Fingers ran through my hair softly before lips touched my temple.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" My voice was a whisper and kept breaking.

I heard him sigh softly before kissing my temple once more. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did, twice in the same day. Isn't that enough for you?" I sniffle before bringing a hand up and wipe my nose. I didn't care how pathetic and broken I look; I just wanted him to see. See what he did to me.

"Im sorry, Princess." He kisses my cheek before turning my face to his.

I look into those sad blue/gray eyes and close my eyes before turning my head away. He grabs my chin and brings my face closer to him. I felt his lips on mine before the door open.

"Orton, get the fuck away from my daughter!" Daddy grabbed Randy by the top of his shoulders and threw him away from me. I curl back up into my ball while Daddy fought with Randy.

I looked up as I heard a crunch and looked at Randy now bloody and broken nose.

"No! Daddy stop!" I screamed while running at them. I grab my father's arm as he tries to punch Randy again. I felt a hand on my chest before I was violently shoved away from them. I felt my body crash into the glass coffee table. I scream as I felt the glass tore into my back and arms. My head gets turned to the side as it bounced off the metal edge of the table. The left side of my face falls into the glass. I scream once more before I heard voices screaming.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but it sounded like my uncles are here.

"Darling! Lacey, girl can you hear me? Come on, Darling, don't do this to me." I felt Uncle Mark pull me from my metal prison as Daddy tried to push his way to me.

I knew I was going to be safer in Uncle Mark's arms then my father's. Uncle Mark has better control of his temper when it comes to females then my father. My father would have crushed my close to him making the glass sticking out of my body, into my skin more. Uncle Mark is gentler; he is keeping his hands and arms away from any glass in my body.

"Come on Bambi, open those pretty eyes for me." Uncle Shawn places a hand on my right cheek and kisses the right side of my face. I feel wetness hit my skin and I automatically knew it was tears but from whom.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Uncle Kevin said but he sounded far away.

"How are we going to put her into a car with the glass in her?" Why does Uncle Mark sound like he is near Uncle Kevin? Isn't Uncle Mark holding me?

"Call 911! She is losing conscious!"

I smiled a little as the blackness finally took me away from everyone.


	7. Never Touch A Worried Mother

Mark placed a warm hand on top of his niece's cold one. He didn't know what to do with Paul or Randy. Mark kicked the both of them out plenty of times before telling them that they cannot even step foot near his niece's hospital room. When Paul tried to pull the _im her father_ card, Mark told him flat out the he was the main reason Lacey was lying in a hospital bed in a coma.

Mark now has a choice to make. He never thought he would have to make this decision but Shawn couldn't. Once the doctor asked himself, Shawn and Kevin. Shawn broke down crying screaming at Mark to make the decision. Kevin already told him his choice and Mark already knew Shawn's just by looking at the man. But Mark made the finally decision.

He looked down at his niece. It's been almost 2 months since she was push threw a glass table by her father. Lacey hasn't woken or showed any improvement. Now the doctors want to know if they should keep her on life-support or pull the plug.

This is the hardest decision Mark William Calaway ever had to make.

***TVA***

Paul couldn't believe that Mark kicked him out of his own daughter's hospital room. It was his fault that Lacey was in there but he didn't mean it. Paul just wanted to kill Randy for hurting his daughter.

_His daughter._

Lacey… his baby girl… his first child… his little princess… the first girl who ever fully held his heart…

Lacey was always a daddy's girl. She would stand by the front door anytime he came home from the road. She would scream and run into his arms. His little Princess would laugh as he threw her in the air. Joanie would walk in with a soft smile on her face as she watches her boyfriend play with their daughter. Once he kissed his girlfriend hello, his daughter would grab him by the middle finger, always the middle finger, and pull him into the living room. Then all day they would watch movies all day. Horror, action, Disney movies, anything and everything.

When Lacey turned 8, he and Joanie were already over, he got with Stephanie. Lacey hated his girlfriend. Always thought that Stephanie would take him away from Lacey. She was right, kinda. Steph did take Paul from his daughter once they got married. She refused to let his daughter come visit them at their house. So he would have to go to New York every time he wanted to see his daughter growing up. When Steph finally stopped being jealous of Lacey and Joanie it was 3 years ago when Steph gave birth to their first daughter together, but it was too late. Lacey just would not even come to her sister birth or her first birthday. When Paul got Lacey to come see her baby sister, Aurora was 2 and Murphy was just born.

Even then Lacey just stood away from her sisters, unless one of her uncles was with her. When Mark talked Lacey into holding her youngest sister, she fell in love. Paul could see the big sisterly protectiveness Lacey had for Murphy. The same happened with Aurora. Lacey fell into the big sister role perfectly but she still stood away from Steph. And anytime Steph wanted one of her daughters Lacey would hand her sister to one of her uncles before walking out of the room.

No matter what his wife did, Lacey still hated her.

To Lacey, Stephanie will always be the woman who took her Daddy from her.

***TVA***

Stephanie knew she shouldn't be here. Not now, not ever. But she had to talk to someone about her step daughter and she only knew of one person who knew everything about Lacey.

Stephanie sat down in her black skirt suit with a light blue button up top. Her shiny black high heel showed her blue painted toenails. Her hair was down in prefect waves of dark brown. Her blue eyes looked in every direction in front of her looking for the person she was meeting.

"Well… Well… Well, the _Billion Dollar Princess_ wants to talk too little ol' me?"

A tall black hair woman sat across from Stephanie.

Joanie looked at her daughter's step mother with indifference. She wouldn't even care if her baby's daddy was sitting across from her.

"What do you want, Stephanie?"

Stephanie looked at Joanie as the woman sat down. Joanie's black hair was a mess; her blue eyes were red and puffy. Her skin was pale white and she had dark circles under her eyes. Joanie looked like she hasn't slept in months. _Probably 2 months_, Stephanie thought to herself.

And for really the first time ever Stephanie was face to face with a worried mother.

Her own mother would hide her feelings. Trying not to scare Stephanie or Shane. So growing up Stephanie wouldn't know how a mother looked when worried for their child. But now she does.

Joanie is worried sick for her only daughter.

"I want to talk about Lacey-"

Joanie cut Stephanie off with a cold look before speaking, "Mark is making the finally choice. I can't deal with it and neither can her god father. Paul is too pissed at Randy to even think about our daughter. So if you want to talk about her and her life. Talk to Mark."

Joanie stood up and went to walk back to her room in the clinic.

Stephanie stood from her chair and walked over to Joanie. She grabbed Joanie's arm and turn her husband's ex to look at her. "Why does she hate me? What did I ever do to Lacey to make her hate me?"

Joanie looked down at her ex bosses' daughter with cold uncaring eyes. "You took her father from her." Joanie pulled her arm free before walking back into her white plain room.

Joanie laid on her bed as Stephanie walked out of the building with her head down. Her brown hair hiding the tears that fell from her blue eyes.

Joanie turned her head to the side and looked at the picture of her daughter.

Lacey was 9 years old. She just got out of the hospital with leukemia. The sun was shining brightly on her daughter skin and short black hair. Paul was on one side with crutches and a cast on his leg. Both of them just were released from the hospital. Joanie was standing on the other side of her daughter. She had one arm wrapped around her daughter's shoulder and holding Paul's hand. Joanie's other hand was clutch tightly in her nine year old daughter's pale hand.

Lacey was the reason Joanie left the WWF. Her daughter was in the hospital dying, just like now.

Lacey needs her mommy. Like she always did when she was sick or hurt.

Joanie got up from her bed and opened her door. She ignored all the nurses calling for her to get back into her room, that it was lights out. But Joanie only had one thing in mind. She knocked on Dr. Drew's office door and waited until he opened the door. One brave nurse grabbed her arm as she went to step into the office. Joanie didn't even blink as she slammed her fist into the brave nurse's nose. Joanie shut the door as the nurse fell to the ground, unconscious and bleeding from a broken nose.

Never touch a worried mother.


	8. Everything was fine then I dont know

The hospital was busy and had people running everywhere as the lone woman walked the white halls. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her clothes were baggy jeans and a tank top. She didn't understand why her child was in a Texas hospital instead of one in Connecticut. But that thought didn't stay in her head to long as her blue eyes landed on the large tattooed man pacing in the hall she was walking.

"Mark? What's wrong? Is Lacey okay?"

Marks head snapped up as he watched Joanie run to him. She looked as worn down as he feels. Mark felt besides himself right now. That and confused.

Everything was fine a half an hour ago. Lacey was still in her coma, resting peacefully. Mark sat right next to her, clutching her hand in between his. The news was on but no one was watching it. Kevin had just dragged Shawn to get something to eat, not bothering with Mark. Kevin knew that he couldn't move the Deadman even with Shawn's help. Kevin knew that Mark would fight and probably land the two of them in the hospital with Lacey.

Everything was fine until Lacey started to twitch uncontrollably. The heart monitor was beeping non-stop. Lacey stopped breathing, even with the life support. And now there were doctors and nurses swarming his niece and he doesn't understand what the hell happened.

"I have no idea, Joanie. She was fine. Then I don't know." Mark slid down the wall with his hands hanging between his knees.

Joanie sat next to him watching the door to her daughter's room. "Does Paul know?"

"I don't know how to tell him. I don't even know what happened to her, Joanie. She was fine." Mark mumbled the last sentence and kept mumbling it under his breath.

Mark just couldn't wrap his head around it. Lacey was just lying there. Nothing was bothering her at all. He made sure of it. Mark had the TV lowered, his grip wasn't too tight and when someone talked, he made sure it was a whisper. Nothing could have bothered her.

Joanie didn't know what was happening either. Not even an hour ago, she was on the phone with Mark. He was telling her that nothing has changed, that she was still in her coma peacefully. All she wants was her daughter to be safe. And once she knew that Lacey was okay, she was flying to Connecticut and kicking Paul's ass until he is in the hospital too. Joanie knew it was all Paul's fault that Lacey was in here. He pushed her when Lacey was trying to stop the guys from fighting anymore. Before Joanie walked into the hospital she saw a young man, pacing while smoking a cigarette. She smiled as she saw the Viper pace while looking up at the hospital. She wanted to tell the young man to come up with her but she knew that Mark kicked him out. But the kid still stayed.

And Randy wouldn't leave. He won't leave until he knows that Lacey is better. So he would continue to pace and smoke those cigarettes until Kevin came back out and told him what was happening. He refuses to leave the hospital at all. He is about to be suspended once more because of this. Ted has already told him that Vince said he could kiss his job goodbye if he doesn't show up next week. But Randy didn't care. He fucked up with his wife, Samantha, and now he fucked up with Lacey. And he only hooked up with her but because he is an ass and an idiot, he fucked Gail Kim in his locker room. He still doesn't know why he did it when he could have been with Lacey. He could have had Lacey hanging off of his arm as he walked backstage. He could have been kissing Lacey over and over again. He could have been waking up with Lacey on top of him. And he would have loved every minute of it. Randy may not be in love with Lacey but he does love her. He has loved her since he first met her when she was 11. And he will still love her no matter what.


	9. You Really Are Here

Mark wrapped an arm around Joanie and pulled her close as three more nurses rushed past them and into Lacey's hospital room. Joanie watched them with tears falling from her eyes. Joanie ran from the hospital as she heard the doctor scream "Clear!" from her daughter's room. Joanie stopped right outside the hospital and threw up everything in her stomach. She felt someone pull back her hair but that was it. A tan male hand held out a bottle of water and Joanie looked up to see cold emotionless gray eyes looking down at her. She knew that he didn't care for her well-being but Randy Orton did care for her daughter. Joanie took the bottle a sipped it slowly.

"What happened?" Randy's voice was as cold as his eyes. Joanie shivered but didn't comment on it. "Did she die?" His voice lowered to a painful whisper as he spoke the last word.

"I don't know. No one but the doctors knows what happened to Lacey. Mark said she was fine then she started to twitch and spasm uncontrollably. I ran once I heard the doctor scream clear. I could stand there listening as they tried to bring her back or not. I don't know anymore." Joanie let more tears fall not caring what anyone thought of her. She might be one of the toughest women in the world but no one can stop the hurt a mother gets from watching her child in the hospital. She may be tough but even the toughest cry.

Randy's phone started to ring and Joanie looked over to see Mr. McMahon was calling him. Randy went to press the ignore button but Joanie took the phone from him and accepted the call.

"Orton, where the hell are you?" Vince McMahon's voice was loud and powerful like always. He always has to show that he is the boss over all the wrestlers.

"Vince, it's me."

"Joanie? Why are you with Orton?"

"You are aware that my daughter is in the hospital, yes?" Joanie asked while staring at Randy. Randy stared back, still with no emotion.

"Why yes, Stephanie told me that Lacey is in the hospital and I am very worried for her but what does that have to do with Randy?"

"Randy is my daughter's boyfriend. It is only natural for a boyfriend to be by his girlfriend's side while she is in a coma. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, a couple should be together during a horrible event like this but-."

"Then you agree that Randy should stay here with Lacey. Thanks Vince, Randy will stay here with Lacey inside of going back on the road." Joanie quickly hung up Randy's phone and handed it back to the third generation superstar. Joanie gave Randy a small tight lipped smile and walked back into the hospital. Joanie looked over her shoulder to see Randy about to light another cigarette. "Well, come on."

Randy looked over and saw Joanie waving him inside. Randy walked in behind Joanie while tucking the cigarette behind his ear. His hands went into the front pockets of his jeans as he stood next to Joanie in the elevator. Randy watched the numbers in the elevator stop on the fifth floor. Randy and Joanie walked side by side as any female that liked men, stopped and stared at the Adonis of a man walking the white halls. Randy rolled his eyes and didn't stop the glare as he looked at the women. He wasn't going to fuck up with Lacey anymore.

Joanie stopped right next to Mark and placed a hand on his arm. Mark looked down at Joanie before looking at Randy, who decided that the wall needs to be held up. On foot was on the floor while the other was bent at the knee and placed on the wall. Randy's hands were still in his pockets as he looked down at the floor, trying to hide the worried and pain-filled look on his face. Mark sighed but nodded at Joanie, meaning that Randy can stay.

The elevator dinged loudly cutting off Mark and Joanie's whispered convocation. Shawn and Kevin walked off of the elevator with guilty looks on their faces. Mark was confused until he saw who was behind them. Stephanie and Paul Levesque walked to Mark and Joanie with tired looks on their faces. Mark showed them no remorse as he stood in front of them, blocking the door to Lacey's room.

"What do you want?" Mark crossed his arms over his massive chest and looked down at the couple. Shawn and Kevin went and stood next to Joanie, while Randy watched on with a smirk. Randy right now is feeling good right now because he didn't get those looks from Mark but Paul did.

"We are here to see Lacey." Stephanie said while trying to walk past Mark. Mark moved his body a little bit to block her path once more.

"You and your husband aint allowed near here or her. I don't trust you with my niece, Stephanie."

Stephanie looked hurt by Mark's words and she was. "I never meant to hurt her. I love Lacey."

"No you fucking don't." Everyone looked over to see the leader of Legacy glaring at Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. "You don't give two shits for her and you fucking know it. So, why don't you take your bullshit somewhere else." Randy walked over and stood next to Mark. Mark didn't say anything but he did smirk down at Stephanie.

"You don't know anything." Stephanie pointed a finger in Randy's face with a vicious glare.

Randy bent down to look Stephanie right in the eye. With a smirk, Randy's spoke with a dangerously scary voice. "I know **everything.**" Randy watched as Stephanie took a step back. "I know what you said to her. I know what you did to her. I know what you took from her. I know what you didn't do for her. I know it all but your wonderful loving husband doesn't and if you want it to stay that way, then. Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Girl." Randy's lips curled up and over his teeth as he spoke the last word with a hiss.

Paul pulled his wife away from Randy and behind him as he saw the Viper's eyes turn almost black in color. Paul, for maybe the first time ever, is scared of Randy. Paul has never seen Randy look at anyone, let alone a woman, the way he is looking at Stephanie. Randy right now is unpredictable.

Mark knew it too. So, Mark let a hand fall onto Randy's shoulder and pull the angered man back some. Randy went without a fight and walked over to lean against the wall by the door to Lacey's room. He isn't going to let them into the room. Randy doesn't trust either of them with Lacey anymore. Not that he actually trusted Stephanie with Lacey in the first place but that is a whole different story.

The door opened and the old male doctor could taste the tension in the air from the seven adults in front of him. The doctor cleared his throat and watched as everyone turn to stare at him.

"Well, I have some good news." The doctor took off his glasses and tucked them into his jacket pocket. "Lacey is perfectly fine. The little… uh the little episode was just her waking up from the coma." He could see a smile on everyone's but two gentlemen's faces. Mark and Randy weren't going to smile until they know exactly what's up. "Lacey is breathing on her own and might wake up today or maybe tomorrow."

"So she isn't in a coma anymore?" Joanie asked as she walked up to the doctor.

"No, she isn't. She right now is in a normal sleep and should awaken no later than tomorrow. I do wish to tell you that there should be no yelling, fighting, or anything dealing with stress in that room. It will only damage her recovery." The doctor left them with a smile.

Joanie and Mark walked into the room first, followed by Shawn and Kevin. Randy stood by the doorway stopping Paul and Stephanie from entering. Stephanie went to push her way in but Randy pushed back and she ended up on the floor and the door shut in her face. The five of them all sat somewhere in the room. Mark and Joanie sat on either side of the bed. Shawn and Kevin sat on the windowsill, people watching. And Randy, well Randy sat next to the door on the floor. He could see Lacey perfectly and watched as she slept.

After 4 hours of sitting there, Shawn got tired. So he and Kevin left to go to his house to sleep. Mark got a phone call from his son's school, telling him that Gunner is getting suspended again. So, Mark left while cursing his first ex-wife for not answering her phone. Joanie left to go get her and Randy some food, that Randy wouldn't even be eating.

Randy sat on the floor watching Lacey. Her face got color back and she was smiling in her sleep. Randy looked up as the door open, thinking it was Paul or Stephanie, not knowing they already left. An older nurse walked in and gave Randy a motherly smile before walking over to Lacey's bed. The nurse checked Lacey's vitals and changed the IV. The nurse pulled the thin blanket over Lacey before walking out. She came back and Randy watched as she placed two thicker blankets over Lacey's now trembling body. Randy didn't realize that Lacey was getting body heat from people holding her hands or touching her face. Now that no one was touching her, she is cold. Randy stood and watched as the nurse flinched from the loud crack his knee gave. He slowly walked over and sat in one of the chairs and held Lacey's hand to his face. Randy kissed the palm of her hand as the nurse walked out of the room with a smile on her wrinkled face.

Lacey's head turned to face Randy and some of her black hair got in her face. Randy softly pushed it out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. Randy felt fluttering against his neck and he leaned back to watch Lacey's blue/brown eyes opened took look up at him. Randy watched as Lacey frowned before smiling.

"You really are here."


End file.
